Sumia
Sumia (スミア, Sumia, translated Smia in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is the mother of Cynthia, and can be a potential mother of Lucina and Morgan. Her birthday is November 24. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Ayano Yamamoto.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara6.html She is voiced by Danielle Judovits in the English version. Profile She is a member of Chrom's Shepherds, and has the ability to understand the feelings of animals, she uses this ability to befriend and heal an injured pegasus. She is a klutz and feels she is not up to her job because of it, but has a hidden strength that most people lack. She is friends with fellow Pegasus Knight Cordelia, who aids her when she is in trouble. She falls over for no reason more than anyone else in the army. She loves to read as she sees books as an escape from her klutzy real life and she enjoys recommending her favorite stories to Robin. One of her favorite stories is called "Ribald Tales of the Faith War". In Game Base Stats | Pegasus Knight |1 |18 |6 |3 |11 |11+2 |8 |5 |7 |7 | Speed +2 | Lance - D | Iron Lance Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |75% |45% |25% |70% |70% |60% |30% |40% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Gaius *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Sully *Cordelia *Cynthia *Morgan (Only if Sumia is her mother) *Lucina (Only if Sumia is her mother) Class Sets *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet Overall Sumia, being the first aerial unit recruited, can be of very useful utility early on. She can be paired up with a unit of lesser movement, like Chrom or the Avatar, and bring them to their needed destination; she also gives large bonuses in skill and speed. In terms of her stats, she gains skill, HP, and speed quickly, with her other stats tagging along. Pairing her up with either the Avatar or Chrom can highlight her potential, as she can allow them to double and finish off opponents. She also gets a small increase in firepower, as she does not have high strength nor magic ratings. However, keep in mind that there are other aerial units later in the game, like Cordelia and Cherche. Sumia is also fragile, especially to bow users, which can be a pain when trying to carry a unit. Despite these flaws, Sumia is not a unit to be overlooked. Note that she has a child in Cynthia, so a marriage support is a good idea. Quotes Event Tiles *"You can learn a lot about this world from a pegasus's back. I see new things every day." (exp) Level Up *"If I can come this far, I can do anything!" (6-7 stats up) *"Maybe I can finally make a difference!" (4-5 stats up) *"About time I made some progress." (2-3 stats up) *"Look at all that you can accomplish if you try!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Promotion *"I'll give it my best shot." Battle Quotes Dual Support *"We can do it!" *"Could be trouble." *"Stay strong!" *"Be careful!" *"Lookout!" *"Get ready!" *"Stay with me!" *"Stand tall." *"I'll look after you." Dual Strike *"Coming through!" *"Pardon me!" *"Don't trip!" *"My turn!" *"Let me!" Dual Guard *"Are you okay?" *"Are you alright?" *"I've gotcha!" Being Healed *"Oh, thank you!" *"I'll get the next one!" Critical *"For Ylisse!" *"Begone!" *"Here goes!" *"I'll end this now!" Defeated Enemy *"Victory!" Partner Defeats Enemy *"I'll get the next one!" *"That was amazing!" Death/Retreat Quotes Trivia *In her support conversation with the Avatar, she mentions that she reads a book called "Ribald Tales of the Faith War", a reference to the first Jugdral Series game, Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Gallery File:Sumia.jpg|Sumia's portrait in Awakening. File:Sumia liz.jpg|Sumia and Lissa. File:sumia confession.jpg|Sumia confessing her feelings to the Avatar File:Sumiaconfession.jpg|Sumia's full confession File:SmiaSketch.jpg|Concept art of Sumia. File:Sumiaconcept.jpg|Concept art of Sumia File:Sumia Cutscene Artwork.png|Sumia's cutscene artwork from Chapter 3. File:Sumia Falcon Knight FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Sumia as a Falcon Knight. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters